Bedtime stories
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Both Charming and Snow got through the wardrobe to escape the curse. Now they have to prepare Emma for what lies ahead. (I do not own Once upon a time.)
1. Introduction

**New story. This is the introduction more chapters to follow. Hope you like it comments would be appreciated.****. (I do not own Once Upon A Time)**

It had been 5 years since both Snow and Charming had made it through the wardrobe together along with a very small baby Emma.

It had taken sometime to get used to this new land, but they had started feel a little more at home than when they had first arrived. There was so much for them to get use to and learn. It hadn't been easy and they missed their friends so much, but they were glad to at least have each other.

David had gotten a job working in construction it was a lot of hard work but it paid well. He caught on to a lot of things but computers was not one of them.

Snow or Mary which she now went by, worked as a nursery assistant. This was great when Emma was a baby as she could go to work with Snow.

Emma of course knew no differently she loved her life, she had her parents and was all she needed.

They had stuck lucky with the house that they now lived in. It belonged to an old woman, who said that they could live there if they fixed it up. It needed a lot of work doing to it and it took sometime but now it was completed it was perfect for them. The owner, Penny, had become a member of their family, she loved Emma as if she were her own grandchild.

All in all despite what they had lost and the things that they had gone through, they were happy.

The only one problem they had was how much do they tell Emma? Snow didn't want to burden her with the future wanting her to enjoy her childhood. But Charming thought they should at least start preparing her or it would be too much for her to take in. It was a constant battle.

"Charming she is too young, how will she even start to understand?"

"I understand that Snow, but are we just going to wait and drop it on her lap. It's too much information to give someone at once.. I'm still struggling to understand it."

"Keep your voice down otherwise she will hear you, you know how sneaky that girl is." Snow said in a hushed whisper.

"She gets that from her mother, you know what else she gets from you." Charming came up behind Snow and put his arms around her. Whilst snow leaned into his embrace. "Her strength and stubbornness." Snow laughed he had her there. "And least start to think about it."

"Think about what Daddy?" Emma little voice had entered the kitchen.

Snow gave Charming a look that oozed in I told you so.

"Think about dinner of course." Snow said quickly hoping to cover up the real reason. Charming was right but how do they go about it with putting that kind of weight on her small shoulders.

"Ice cream!" Emma yelled out hopefully. If she asked one day her parents might even say yes.

David went around to her and scooped Emma up to which she let out a small yelp and laugher "I don't think so Princess"

"Daddy put me down."

David gently placed her back on the floor. While Snow came around from the kitchen with plates of food. "It's not ice cream, but if you eat all of it there maybe some waiting in the freezer for you."

"Yippee." Emma quickly tuck into her meal.

Dinner was a quiet affair that night Both Snow and Charming were thinking about the situation.

Getting Emma ready for bed wasn't easy she was very lively and had tons of energy. "Emma Nolan get you sweet butt in that bed now."

"But Mommy I'm not tired."

Snow smiled fondly at her daughter she would never get over how lucky they were to be together but sometimes Emma did like to try and push Snow's patience.

Charming of course found it funny how strong willed she was, reminding him so much of Snow.

"Ok I will make you a deal, you go to bed now and Daddy and I will tell you a very special story. Go and brush your teeth and get into bed ready."

"Ok!" Emma ran to achieve her tasks, she loved to hear stories. Though she wondered what special story her parents could tell.

David looked up from the couch slightly puzzled by his wife's statement. Snow sat down next to him, checking the room to make sure Emma had left. "If we tell her our stories, everyone's stories then at least she knows apart of it without burdening her with the whole truth."

"That my Dear is a wonderful idea."

"Mommy, Daddy I'm readddyyyy." Emma yelled from her bedroom.

"Let's go and get started then." Snow said lifting herself off the couch.

They had some tasks ahead of them. But they would get through it as a family.


	2. What's in a name

Snow and Charming walked into Emma's room to see her sitting up in bed expectantly.

Snow joined her at the head of the bed and laid down next to her, Emma snuggling up against her Mom's side. David lay across the foot of the bed facing his two girls.

"Aren't you getting a book Daddy?"

"No Ems, this story is too special to be in a book."

"Oh." Emma sat there looking at him all wide eyed, she looked so much like her mother, except for the blue eyes and the blond hair, that was all him.

Snow gave him a nod of encouragement. Here goes nothing he thought.

"Once upon a time in a magical land there lived all the fairy tale characters that you know of..."

"Like who?" Emma asked.

"Hold your horses and I will get there. Lets see who lived there, well there was Pinocchio and his father, Red Riding Hood and Granny, the seven Dwarfs, Jiminy Cricket ." Charming had to stop thinking about all their friends was hard. Snow had obviously thought the same things because she reached out to hold his hand and gave it a gently squeeze. It gave him the strength to continue. "Cinderella though she was just Ella then. Everyone you could possible imagine."

"What about Snow White?" This question that seem to come out of no where made him laugh.

"Of course Snow White, she was the most beautiful of all the Princesses." He said this directly to his wife who just rolled her eyes at him.

"And her Prince? Did he live there too?" This time it was Snow's turn to laugh, finding it very funny that out all the people she could have homed in on it was herself and Charming.

"How could we have Snow White without her Prince Charming?" Snow replied.

"Prince Charming? That's what you call Daddy?"

"Yes it is. Don't you think Daddy is like Prince Charming."

"Yep Daddy is the bravest. But why was Prince Charming called that its a funny name?"

David needed to take back control of this story and fast "You see that is a name that Snow White gave him when they first met."

"Really?" Emma sat up a little more. Snow thought that this may have not been the best idea, not because telling her wasn't important it was... But she looked far too awake and excited by the story she may never get to sleep.

"The Prince was travelling along in a carriage with another Princess called Abigail.."

"Princess Abigail? Who is she?"

"She was a spoilt Princess who was mean. The King was making the Prince marry her." This came from Snow who still hadn't quiet got over the dislike from Charming first Fiancé.

Charming cleared his throat at Snow. "Right you were telling the story."

"I was starting to wonder." He teased.

"Anyway as your Mom said Abigail, who turned out not to be that bad." He said pointedly at Snow. "But most importantly the Prince did not love her."

"Well duh he loved Snow White." To Emma that was obvious.

"Yes, but he hadn't met her at that moment." He tried to continue the story again "In this carriage was a very special object though. In the Prince's hand was a pouch and in the pouch was a ring that his mother gave him to give to the person that he loved."

His fingers brushed over the ring on Snow's left hand.

"Suddenly the carriage stopped there because there was a tree in the middle of the road so they could not continue down the path. The Prince went to help the guards go to move the tree, placing the pouch on the seat next to him. When he examined the tree he saw that it wasn't just a fallen tree."

"What was it Daddy?"

"Some very clever person had had cut the tree blocking the road."

"Why would they do that." Emma was captured in the story.

"To steal from anyone who got out of the carriage."

"But stealing is bad isn't it."

This time both Snow and Charming laughed. "Look at that Mary Margaret, your daughter agrees stealing is bad."

"But it is!" Emma insisted.

"Yes honey, stealing is very bad, but the person who cut down the tree thought she was stealing from someone very bad."

"She? It was a girl?" Emma was a bright child and caught on to Snow's mistake. A look of panic crossed Snow.

Charming as usual came to the rescue. "Yes the person who cut the tree was a girl."

"Woman actually." Snow smirked.

"Yes my apologise a Woman. Anyway she stole the pouch from the carriage and a horse and rode away fast. But the Prince, who was better at riding, caught up with her and knocked her off the horse. But upon seeing the thief's face he stopped fighting her. The thief sensing opportunity at the Prince's manners. Hit him with a rock, knocking him over." Charming subconsciously rubbed at his chin at the now faint scar.

"Was he ok though." This was very important to Emma.

"He was fine a little scar and bruised ego." Charming frown slightly at Snow's answer.

"Yes he was fine, though very worried about his mother's ring." Thinking of his mother was very hard for David to do he missed her so much, it pained him to think that she had never met Emma.

Snow sensing Charming's difficultly carried on the story. "When the thief got away on the horse, which she was so much better at riding than the Prince by the way, he shouted something very important at her."

"What was it?" Emma was sitting up on her knees now. Not looking anywhere need sleep.

David took back over, looked at Snow "I will find you, I will always find you."

Snow smiled back at him, that was a promises he kept and she was glad of it.

"But what about the ring?" Emma didn't know what was wrong with her parents but they were looking at each other oddly and she wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"The ring right." David woke up out of his daze. "The Prince kept his promise he did find the Thief again. But on looking for her he found out something very important about her. She was Snow White, who was wanted by the Evil Queen. So she was having to hide out in the forest. He had heard the story about the brave Snow White and wished he could help her but he really did need his mother's ring back."

"You knew?" Snow asked him in a quiet voice.

"Everyone knew." He replied just as quietly.

There was that look again Emma thought. "The thief was Snow White?"

"Yes she was, the Prince found out where Snow had been hiding and set a trap for her, she did hit him pretty hard with the rock and maybe he wanted to get her back a little without actually hurting her. So he caught her in a net, that took her all the way to the top of a tree."

"Snow wasn't impressed." She added herself.

"Oh come on she must have been a little bit impressed."

"Nope not at all." She lied just a little.

"The Prince however found it very funny, and reminded her that he promised he would find her again. Snow wasn't too happy about being trapped, and was trying to be mean about it, the Prince found it how can I put it... Sweet that she was trying to be mean." David knew this would annoy Snow a little, he knew she was anything but sweet, but she wasn't good at being mean either.

"Sweet! It so was not sweet." She replied indignantly.

"It was a little bit sweet. The Prince told Snow that trapping her was the only thing to do with thieves."

"Wasn't quite was what said."

"No but I thought I'd PG it." David said smiling nodding his head toward Emma, it sounded like Snow was getting caught up in the story as much as his daughter was.

"Ah yes right." Snow had almost forget the Emma was next to her. Who was against her wishing she wasn't starting to feel sleepy.

"So when the Prince said that it was the only way to catch a thief. Guess what was Snow reply was?" He leaned closure to a sleepy Emma.

"What did she say?"

"Mary Margaret, you want to answer that one?"

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming." She repeated her words from years ago, minus the anger in her voice.

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care Charming suits you."

It was strange for David to hear the words back at him after all this time. It seemed like another life time ago.

Emma yawned loudly "so that is why he was called Prince Charming?" She mumbled, wanting to hear the rest of the story but her eyes wouldn't stay awake any longer.

David leaned over to his daughter and kiss her forehead "That is exactly why he was called Prince Charming." Whispering back. "Goodnight Princess."

"Night Daddy."

Snow followed David's actions. "Sweet dream Emma."

"Night Mommy." And with that she was asleep.

Leaving the room as quietly as they could they took one last look at their sleeping daughter. This maybe more fun than they had imagined.


	3. The Truth

The small family sitting at breakfast looked like any other, except in this family the Mom making breakfast was Snow White and the Dad reading the paper was Prince Charming. The little blond haired girl walking into the kitchen had quite a future ahead of her, to save the fate of other fairytale characters that had been cursed. Not that she knew that yet..

Emma walked into the kitchen with a determined look on her face, David spotting this first laughed silently at her expression.

"Morning Princess, sleep well?"

"Suppose so." Emma mumbled.

"What kept you awake?" this time Snow spoke.

"That story you told last night, you didn't finish it?" Emma was now scowling at the cereal as if had it been the cereals fault that made her sleep before her parents could continue with her bedtime story.

"We didn't?" Snow looked question at Charming, who just shrugged.

"No, you never told me if Prince Charming got his mom's ring back, also if that is where they first met why did Snow White eat the apple that sent her to sleep." Emma was a smart girl. They were surprised at her catching on to this.

"I suppose little Princess that you will just have to find out after school." Charming had to get to work and as much as he would love to stay and talk about their past to Emma, work had to be done. He ruffled Emma's hair then placing a kiss on her head, then turning around to Snow giving her a meaningful yet quick kiss "Have a good day."

"You too Charming."

"Ditto Daddy"

He hated leaving his family, but at least he had a job he enjoyed. In retrospect he had been lucky to find a job that suited him so well. The boss's at the construction company he worked for saw something in him, and promoted him quickly through the ranks. David found it quite funny when they asked if he had management experience. He didn't think it was worth mentioning to them that he had experience in managing a whole kingdom. They might have thought that he was joking.

That day had been a long day, it might have been because he had spent most of the day thinking about the story they had told Emma last night that his mind wasn't on his job. What if they had done things differently would their life still ended up the same?

David had never been more relived to see the clock turn 5:30 so he could pack up his desk for the day and tell his men to go home. He stopped as he did ever Friday at the shop to bring a little something home for Emma. He was wishing more than anything that she could grow up like a Princess, in a land where almost everyone was a dear friend. Though he shouldn't complain at least he had his wife and daughter with him. He shuddered at the thought of how close he came to losing them both.

_It had been a long day of him pouring over paperwork regarding affairs of the Kingdom, he was looking forward to seeing Snow. She had been so worried lately with the curse looming over their heads. When the Blue Fairy told them that they could build a wardrobe to save just one of them, he had never felt such a confliction of emotions._

_On one hand he was so happy that at least Snow and his little Princess could be saved, but as always that came at a price. He would lose them, lose them for 28 years. _

_He would miss Emma's childhood completely, be apart from his true love for nearly 3 decades. Snow could meet someone else during this time and he wouldn't blame her._

_So he sat in his office composing letters for the two of them when Geppetto knocked on the door._

"_Geppetto, my good friend what brings you here." Charming was pleased to see the carpenter to give him a break from his sullen thoughts._

"_Prince James, I am glad to have caught you. There is much that I need to discuss with you. May I?" He pointed to a seat needing to be sat down when he told the Prince the truth._

"_Of course, what can I help you with? Is Pinocchio well" David thought that there was very little else that could make his friend look this unhappy. "Ah he is fine Your Highness, as much as any of us are in times like these." _

_David nodded, those with families were finding the news of this curse just a little bit harder. They had more to lose after all. The ones who thought that they were living their happy endings._

"_There is something I wanted to say to you, I am afraid that you won't like it."_

"_Go ahead my friend, I will try to help you in any way I can."_

_Geppetto gulped loudly he knew that this was the right thing to do, but saying it out loud was a different matter. "Well, to start I just wanted to say that you and your Queen have been nothing but kind and generous to me and my boy and I thank you for that, but I need to tell you the truth which I am ashamed to admit but...got the Blue Fairy to lie to you."_

"_What, What do you mean Geppetto?_

"_The wardrobe, it does not take just one, I wanted my boy to go through instead, but I know this is wrong. I will await your punishment Your Majesty." He bowed his head._

"_You lied to us." David was stunned this was the last thing he expected when the old man had walked into his office. _

"_Yes, it was for my boy, my Pinocchio" _

_Charming took one look at the man in front of him, how could he blame him, the man was just being a good father. _

"_I forgive you Geppetto, think nothing of it. It is nothing more than I would have done if the roles were reversed. May I ask why you told me though, you could have carried it through and no one would have known the difference." _

"_You and Queen Snow belong together; I have to have faith in that you will save us. I do believe that, but I also believe that in order for that to happen. You need each other. So go through the wardrobe as a family make sure they are safe, and save the rest of us when the time comes." Geppetto was adamant that this was the path, he could feel it in his heart._

"_Thank you Geppetto, I will make sure that everyone will get out this curse with their happy endings intact." _

"_I know you will" with that Geppetto, left David's office. Leaving him with a lot to talk to his wife about. _

Upon entering the house David saw Emma and Snow sitting on the couch together watching TV. Emma ran up to him and he gladly reached out for her bring her right up to his face "Missed you today."

"I missed you to Daddy, can you finish it now." Emma was almost jumping in his arms.

"Emma, let Daddy walk through the door before you start pestering him." Snow joined her husband and rather excited daughter.

David pretended not to know what Emma was going on about "and what exactly would you like me to finish, your.. Dinner?"

"No, don't be silly."

"Your homework"

"Daddy! You have to finish the story." Emma was full on giggerling which had just been exactly what David wanted and needed to hear.

"Oh the story, well why didn't you say so. Let's go and sit down and I am sure that we can tell you some more before dinner?" He looked at Snow making sure this was ok before he carried Emma to the couch with Snow sitting next to them

"Now where were we..."


	4. The Beginning

"What was it that you wanted to know?" David asked the little girl sitting between her parents.

"Did the Prince get the ring back, or did he let Snow White keep it?" She asked impatiently

"Well the problem was Snow, had sold the the ring, so she could get enough gold to run away forever, deep in the forest, where the Evil Queen would never find her."

"No!" Emma shouted more than she needed to. "That can't happen."

David chuckled at how much Emma was getting into their story.

"Why not Ems?" It was Snow who asked, eager to hear her daughter's reply.

"Because if Snow White hid away, then the Prince would never find her again." Emma was very upset with this notion, that the a prince may not be able to find Snow White, never ever again.

"For one thing Snow didn't disappear, not yet anyway, and you have forgotten one very important thing." Snow tried to reassure Emma.

"What?" Emma screwed up her face trying to remember the important thing, she had apparently was forgetting.

David lost track of how many times he has had to say this to his wife. He happily say it now because at least this time, they were all together.

"He will always find her."

"Always? How?" Emma asked her father.

"Don't know, the Prince just has to faith."

Emma calmed down a bit with knowing this. Her parents seemed to believe it was true. "Where did the ring go?"

"Snow sold it to some very ugly, very scary.."

"David!" His wife warned him, she didn't need Emma up all night.

"Right sorry, trolls, Snow sold the ring to the bridge Trolls, so they went to get the ring back, together."

"I bet the trolls were no match for Prince Charming." Emma said in an almost proud voice.

"Yes, absolutely it was easy for him to get the ring back." This earned him a glare from Snow.

"Really? Because that's not how I remember it."

It was David's turn to give Snow a warning looking.

She had just realized what she had just said. "STORY. That's not how I remember the story." she looked down at Emma, hoping she hadn't caught on to what Snow had actually said.

"Fine, the Prince had a little trouble with the Trolls, not much but."

"It was Snow, who saved the Prince, using fairy dust." Snow finished David's sentence, with only a small amount of smugness in her voice. There was no need to tell Emma that the dust that she used, was from a bad fairy.

"Ok, yes it was Snow who saved the day THAT time. The point is that they got the ring back together."

"Did the Prince fallen in love with Snow then?" Emma looked at both her parents, who were looking at each other.

"I'm not sure? David?"

David looked back towards Emma, "Charming showed Snow his mother's ring and she tried it on, it fitted her, and definitely looked good on her. It was then he remembered his mother's words, about giving the ring to someone he loved, seeing it on Snow, it felt right for him, so I would say that is exactly where he fell completely, in love with her."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Emma was confused, that's not story she knows, where are the seven Dwarfs, the apple, the glass coffin.

"Not exactly, it's more the beginning." Boy if only it had been that easy, David thought to himself.

"But for now that is all you are hearing." Snow didn't want to over load Emma with information. The rest of their story contained some very dark things.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxed, both Snow and David enjoyed nights like this. They tucked Emma into bed, but only on the promise that they would tell more of the story another time.

They were both very tired, thinking about their past was exhausting, deciding to have an early night, they were both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

A few hours later Emma crept into her parents room, she had tried to be brave like Snow White, but she was too scared to sleep.

It was Snow who woke first, "Emma, honey, what are you doing here."

"Couldn't sleep, can I stay here tonight?"

Snow looked at Emma, she was standing there holding her blanket, which dragged on the floor, and scuff looking teddy, that she had since she was a baby. Her hair not unlike Snow's was all wild and her blue eyes wide, pleading. How could Snow say no to her, when she looked so darn adorable.

"Go on then, hop in."

"Yay!" Emma said a little too loud, waking up her father.

"Sound's like we have a visitor. Did you have nightmare Princess?"

David picked her up from the side of the bed, placing her between himself and Snow. Emma wiggled down until she was comfortable. Which involved both Snow and Charming getting kicked with her little legs.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How come?" David was use to the women in his life having nightmares.

"Trolls." Emma said this so matter of factly, it caused snow it laugh.

"Well done Charming."

At least he had the nerve to look slightly guilty. "Guess you had better stay in here tonight, tomorrow we will search your room for Trolls.

"How about another story in the meantime?" Emma was very hopefully, she was liking her parents stories.

"Goodnight Emma." This came from Snow and Charming at the same, making Emma giggle.


	5. Silver Lining's

It was a rainy, cold, Saturday afternoon, and Emma, much like both her parents hated being indoors. Snow kept trying to find things to keep her entertained. In the end they settled for trying to find anything they could around the house to make into a collage. Charming was due back any moment, having to pop into work to do some last minute paperwork.

Emma had a face screwed up in concentration, Snow knew her daughter, and that face probably had very little to do with the artwork they were creating, which could only spell trouble for Snow.

"Mommy?" Emma looked as if she was considering her words very carefully.

Snow knew this would come eventually "Yes Emma?"

"Well you remember story, you and Daddy told me the other night?"

"I have a vague recollection of it yes, why do you ask?"

"It was about Snow White, right?"

"Of course it was." Snow was not sure where this was leading, letting Emma go with her own little thought process.

"Well if it was about Snow White, where were the Seven Dwarfs?"

Disney had a lot to answer for, Snow thought. She doubts that her dear, dear friends were what Emma had in mind, when thinking of the "Seven Dwarfs".

"That's easy to answer, Snow hadn't met them yet." She wanted Emma to hear about the special people that got left behind. The ones who helped Snow and Charming from the beginning, if it hadn't been for Grumpy, it would be doubtful that Emma would be here. They deserve their stories to be told also.

"What do you mean? Wasn't Snow White living with them when she met the Prince?" Now Emma was really confused, where did her parents get these stories from?

While Snow as try to figure out how to explain the best was she had met the dwarfs, Charming walked through the front door, dripping wet.

"Hi" He called out trying to stamp his feet to get warm, making his way to the room currently occupied by piles and piles of different objects. Snow went to get a towel for him.

"Did you sort everything out?" asking, as she handed the towel to him.

"Eventually." He went to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"David you are freezing, go and get out those clothes and I will start making a hot chocolate." Snow jumped as far away from his as possible, there was no way she was going to get cold, his kiss could wait.

"Sounds like a good idea, though are you sure there you have clothes left, they haven't been donated to the gluing pile?" He viewed the mess around the kitchen, it seemed that anything that wasn't stuck down somewhere in the house, was going to get stuck on Emma's project.

"We are making a collage Daddy, we needed things to glue." Emma was very happy with her work so far.

"I see, well I better put dry clothes on whilst I still have some left." With that he walked out the kitchen, looking forward to the hot chocolate that Snow had already started to make.

"Mommy can I have some too?" Emma loved her mom's hot chocolate, no one made it like she did.

"I suppose so, as you have been good today." As if Snow could deny Emma a mug.

The hot chocolate was ready just as David walked back in, definitely dryer this time around. He gave both Snow and Emma a kiss, and joined them in the gluing mess on the table.

They were quite for a bit, drinking the warm drink. Until Emma reminded her mother about the questions she just asked.

"Mommy, you were saying how Snow met the Dwarfs." She was never one to get distracted from her goal.

David looked up at Snow is a surprised/puzzled fashion. "Do you know what; I don't think I know that one?"

It was Snow's turn to look bewildered, "What do you mean, you don't know that one? You must."

"No, I really don't know how y..." He cleared this throat, David was about to say, how you met them, quickly catching himself he finished the rest of the sentence "How Snow, met the dwarfs."

"Tell us Mommy please."

"Ok but bear in mind that it's not a happy story, but you have to remember that it does end well."

Emma nodded, but this made David more confused.

"Well do you remember us telling you that when Snow and Charming found the ring, afterwards, they went their separate ways, Charming to marry Princess Abigail." She still couldn't hide the distain in her voice, even when she tried. "Snow went to find a little cabin that she could live in peace, away from the Evil Queen's guards. But, along the way she met Red, who became her best friend."

"As in Little Red Riding Hood?" Emma was thrilled,that she was starting to guess who some of the people were.

"Yes, I suppose a little bit like Red Riding Hood, but that is another story. Anyway Snow found the little cabin, it was lovely, hidden deep in the forest, and no one knew where it was, apart from Red, who brought food once in a while. Snow thought she was happy, and she was most of the time. But she really missed the Prince and so wished she could see him again."

Charming reached for Snow's hands that were twisting on her lap, he remembered that time apart. The not knowing how she had felt about him, when he knew without a doubt, it was ONE of the worst times for him.

"Until one day Snow received a letter, sent by a bluebird. It was from Prince Charming, he told her that he loved her, and if she felt the same way to go to his castle, and they would runaway together. Red told Snow to go immediately."

"I think I owe someone a thank you." David whispered to Snow, she tried to ignore his comment, but in reply gave his hand a squeeze.

"Did Snow White go to the castle?" Emma so captured in the story, she missed her parent's interaction.

"She did."

"Yes!" Emma fist pumped the air. "Go Snow White."

"But... just as she snuck into the Prince's Chamber, just as she saw him and was about to say something to him, someone came up behind her, taken her down to the dungeons."

"What!" This hadn't come from Emma; this actually came out the mouth of her husband, who was sitting there with his jaw wide open. He was trying very hard not to give the game away. This is a story he reminded himself. "Snow was there, before she spoke to him. They put her in the dungeons. How am I only just hearing this story now?"

Snow turned to David, she placed a hand on his cheek, trying to calm him down, this story had worst parts in it for him to worry about, "I guess we have been a little busy."

Emma watched her parents, it was one thing for her to get excited about the story, it was a little odd that her Dad seemed to care about it too.

"I think it was a good thing that Snow got put in the dungeons." Snow said this a little louder.

"Really, this should be good, and please tell me why you think that." David was still not happy.

"Because, if Snow had never been put in there, then she would have never met Grumpy." Snow was happy with this outcome; she believed everything happened for a reason, meeting Grumpy, and then the rest of her friends, it had most definitely been worth it.

"Why was he there Mommy?" Who would put Grumpy in prison, Emma wondered.

"He never really told Snow, he mentioned that it had something to do with Love, and Snow admitted to Grumpy that she was also there for Love, but it was different because she planned to tell her Prince Charming, how much she loved him, where as Grumpy, had lost the person he loved. It was what made him well... Grumpy, but he still had the biggest heart, him and another dwarf called Stealthy."

"Who?" ok this maybe a new story, but Emma was adamant that there was no dwarf called Stealthy.

"Stealthy, the 8th dwarf." Snow said this like it was obvious, why couldn't there be an 8th one. Damn Disney.

"No, there were only 7, Happy, Grumpy, Doc, Sneeze, Dopey, Sleepy and Bashful. There was no 8th one called Stealthy." Emma was counting them off on her fingers very carefully.

"That's because no one knows about Stealthy, he rescued Grumpy, and in turn Snow. But then he got hurt very badly by the King's men. Snow's eyes started to water for the brave fallen dwarf.

"Really?" Emma was still a little sceptical about this new development, but she was nothing, if not open minded. Which was a good thing considering what her future held. "If you say so."

David, who had been following the story closely, laughed at the expression on his daughter's face, it most unquestionably all Snow.

"I say so. Shall I continue?"

"Yes" Emma conceded her point, for now.

"Thank you, The King's men were about to hurt Grumpy when Snow stopped them, the guards knew that she was Snow White and wanted by the Evil Queen, so they let Grumpy go, for Snow. They took her to go and see King George." She heard David's intake of breath, waiting for him to say something, when he didn't she continued know this bit was the hard part for him to hear, to Emma, it was just another part of the story.

"King George wasn't a nice person; he wanted the Prince to marry Princess Abigail, because it would make him very rich." She was trying to tell it so Emma would understand; the truth was so complicated, Emma didn't need that. "So of course the King was angry, when he found out that the Prince was going to run away with Snow."

"How did HE find out?" David couldn't keep quiet any longer; the King had been close enough to Snow, that he could have harmed her.

Snow simple said "The letter" knowing this was all the answer Charming needed.

"What did the King do?" This time it was from Emma, her voice was so quiet.

Snow pulled Charming's hand toward her, hold it near her heart. Her voice was betraying her emotions that she was trying to hold back. She hadn't planned going this far into the story, but the 2 people next to her wanted, and in Charming's case, needed to hear it.

"The King told Snow, that she had to tell the Prince that she didn't love him."

"What no! She did love." Snow thought this would upset Emma, but instead of sadness, anger was showing in her little voice.

"Snow loved Charming so very much, but she had to save him, the King said that he would hurt the Prince, if she didn't say that."

"I don't like this King." Emma slumped in her seat, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Neither do I. How dare he threaten..."

"Snow?" His wife finished for him.

"Yes that is what I meant to say."

"Of course it was Dear." She smiled fondly at him, it had been so long ago, but King George, could still affect Charming this way. If he only knew.

"Did Snow White really tell him that she didn't love him?" Emma was starting to get upset, now that she was over her anger. Snow needed to finish this story and try to end it happily.

"She did. BUT, and it is a very big BUT, once she left the castle the dwarfs found her, and they took her back to where they lived, and that is where she then stayed for some time. So she wasn't on her own anymore. Snow wanted to think about the good in this story, because remembering the look on Charming's face when she told him that she didn't love him, still broke her heart, even with everything that has happened. Even though against all the odds, they were here. Together.

"I am glad that she had some people to take care of her, she would have been lonely otherwise." Emma replied with regards to the story that she had just heard.

Snow nodded, yes, as much as she thought at the time, being alone was the best thing, moving in with the dwarfs had changed her life and only for the better.

"And I will tell you a little secrete, that not even your Mom knows." David whispered, rather loudly so Snow could hear, across the table. "Prince Charming, didn't believe a word Snow had told him."

This perked Emma up completely. "Really!?"

"Really, he left the castle, left King George and went to go and find her."

"Did he find her?" This is what Emma wanted to hear.

"I think THAT story is best left to another time." Snow interrupted, before Charming could say anymore. One dark story at a time, may be enough, for her little ears.

David wasn't quite done. "Do you think he found her?"

"Yes" Emma was confident in her answer. "Because he will always find her."

"That, my little Princess is completely correct, now why don't you go and watch some TV, whilst I help your Mom clean this mess." He really just wanted a chance to talk to Snow, without anyone eavesdropping.

As soon as Emma ran out the room, he pulled Snow to him. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Snow wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, whilst the room was empty there were a lot more fun things to be doing, but for once David held back "Snow."

"Fine, spoil sport. I didn't think you needed to know, it's in the past. We are ok now, and like you said, you didn't believe me anyway."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Snow suddenly became very interested in the mess in the Kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He ran his hand, exhaustedly through his hair, what else hadn't she told him.

"Yes, ok David. But now is not the time to be talking about this." She didn't know how she was going to get out of avoiding this conversation. There was so many things in their past that should stay there, making into a story for Emma was one thing; she isn't too sure how he will react to some of the other things.

"Later then." He was not taking no for an answer.

"And we wonder why Emma is so stubborn." She knew there was no point in arguing with him, once he had a bee in bonnet about something.

"Oh no, my dear Snow, that I have never had any doubt about." This time he pulled her to him to take advantage of the empty room.

"Mommy, Daddy. There is nothing on TV" Came a shout from the family room.

"Should have taken advantage when you could." Snow pulled away from him, heading to the room where Emma's voice had travelled from.


	6. The talk

**Sorry for the late update. But here is the next chapter. It is more Snowing based, I will go back to involving Emma in the next one. **

**Reviews always welcomed :) **

* * *

Snow loved her job getting to be around kids all day, how could she not. The people she worked with became her friends very quickly, she was lucky to have them. It took her a little longer too acclimatized to this new land than it did for David and Snow's colleagues thought she was a little strange sometimes, but they just accepted her for being like that.

It was nap time which always gave Snow and Helena, the other teacher and chance to have coffee with a side of harmless gossip. As they sat there Snow spent most of the time watching the little ones sleep, she was a bit distracted with what her friend was saying.

"I thought you and David would have popped another one out by now." Helena could see the look Mary Margaret was giving the children. And how great she was with them. As much as she would hate to lose her, she could see Mary will more kids.

A soft smile appeared on Snow's face, she would love to have another baby. Emma would make a great big sister, and she and David had talked about it. They thought it would be better to wait until they had both settled here. Trying to cope with being here and handling a new baby would not be easy. "We were just waiting for the right time."

Helena bark out a very loud laugh. "Oh Mar, haven't you learnt. There is never a right time. You will always find a reason to put it off. You and David are wonderful parents, any child would be very lucky."

"I guess you are right, we always did want a big family." With what happened to them that wasn't very practical, but maybe it would be an idea to bring the subject up with David. Hopefully the timing is a little better.

With that their break time was over as one of the little ones stated crying.

"Ah well, it was nice that it whilst it lasted." Helena gulped back the rest of her coffee, and then went to see the child who was awakening.

Snow spent the rest of the day thinking about what she spoke about with Helena, determined to talk to David tonight.

Once Snow got home, she arranged for Emma to spend the evening with Penny, who was only too happy to have her. Snow was always grateful to her for taking the role of grandmother, without her there really would be no one else.

David was surprised when he got home; Snow was in the kitchen, making it nice for a meal for two. "This place seems...what the world I am looking for..?"

"Quite?" Snow supplied for him.

"Yes, that most definitely the right word. Where is out little Princess?" He went up behind her, kissing the side of her neck. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

"Sent her to Penny's, thought it would be nice to have some time together."

"Mmm, I like the sound for that." He said against her neck.

Snow didn't bring up the subject early on in the evening; they rarely get a chance for something like this. She was going to enjoy it whilst she could.

Once they finished their dinner, they took their drinks to the couch, snuggling up close together.

Here goes, Snow thought. "David?"

David, who had been closing his eyes and head falling back a little, didn't move to answer his wife. He was very relaxed to say the least. "Hmmm." Was the only reply Snow got.

"I've been thinking about something, I would like to talk to you about?" She asked this almost carefully, trying to easy him into conversion.

With that David's head shot up, "that sounds very ominous."

"No, it nothing to worry about. It's just, well what do you think of having another baby?"

He went very quiet. This is what Charming did when he was thinking, so Snow gave him time to process his thoughts.

"Emma would be happy and we always did want more kids, but do you think it's the right time?" David didn't reject the thought completely, but he also didn't want to jump into making a life changing decision like that.

"I don't know when the right time will be, but I would like to at least start thinking about it." Snow would be happy to at least do that.

"I think your right. At least this time we wouldn't have the stress over us, like we did when you were pregnant with Emma." David thought back to when Snow was pregnant, he was surprised and relieved, with everything they had going on at the time, when Snow went into labour.

Snow started chuckling, "I was just thinking that maybe this time when I tell you, could react a little different this time."

David let out a soft laugh as well, yes to say that he was shocked last time was an understatement, he hadn't expected for that to happen as quickly as it did.

* * *

_It had been a long day for David, there had been a lot of problems left over from before he and Snow took back the Kingdom. It was a daily struggle for him to sort. Gaining the people's trust, as well was also difficult. The legacy that his brother James had left behind had been hard to overcome. It was only just starting to happen; everyone thought that "James" had changed because he had fallen in love with Snow White. There was no way he could have acted like James had, that really wasn't David at all; it would have been hard for him to pull it off._

_One of the many issues James had created was the amount of 'broken hearts' he had left behind. It had become very obvious, very quickly to David, that his brother had been what only could be described as a player. A little while after they had official moved back into the castle. David had a fair amount of females visitors, wishing to speak to him. Unsurprisingly Snow hadn't taken too well to this, and it was her in the end who dealt with the problem. He never asked how, but all of a sudden the visitors and the request for meetings had stopped. Which David had been very thankful for._

_On this particular day he just wanted to escape back up to their private quarters, to spend some quality time with Snow. As far as everyone was concerned they had only just got married, when in reality it had been a little longer than that. But it seemed that they never had much time together. _

_When he entered the room, he saw her by the open window. David thought to himself how lucky he was, she looked beautifully standing there fully in white. Ever since she got back to living like a royal once again Snow had found it difficult to go back to attire that was required of her._

_"You look like you are very far away, can I join you?" Snow hadn't noticed that David was standing there, and gave a little jump at the sound of his voice. _

_Gathering herself together, and once her heart returned to a normal rate, she finally manager to answer him. "I guess I was. How was your day?"_

_David tiredly slumped himself into one of the chairs that occupied the room, "Long. I don't know how possible it will be to sort everything out. I don't even know what I am doing half the time" _

_Snow went over to where he sat, she climbed onto his lap. David's arms automatically going around her waist to pull her closer. She played with his hair, soothingly. "You are doing great Charming. The people love you and most importantly they trust you will do what is right for them._

_David didn't say anything, just sat there looking at Snow, a small frown started to appear on his face the longer he looked. She looked very tired and a little ill, how had he hadn't noticed this before now. David was annoyed at himself for this, he was meant to be her husband and lately he had been very distracted. "Snow are you ok?" He brought his hand up to her face and gently cupped it. _

_Snow leaned her face into his open palm, how was she going to break the news to him that he now had another thing to add on his list of things to worry about? She removed herself from her lap, and started to walk away from him. _

_David was having none of that, she was hiding something from him, was she ill he wondered. "Snow, talk to me." He turned her around to face him. _

_Her eyes filled up with tears, she was scared of his reaction. Snow so wanted to this moment to be joyous, for both of them; she didn't want to add extra stress onto David's plate when there was already so much there._

_The tears worried David even more; he wiped one of the escaped tear "Please tell me what is wrong. You are ok aren't you?" His stomach felt sick at the thought of her being seriously ill. _

_"I'm fine, but I do have something to tell you. And I am unsure how you are going to react." Her voice was laced with the emotion, she guess that was one of her new side effects that she would now get._

_"That doesn't sound good." David pulled them to the bed, he felt like his knees where going to give in any moment, but he didn't want to let go of Snow. _

_"No, it is, at least I think it is... Charming I am pregnant, Doc confirmed it this morning." She said this as tentatively as she could, but the words had to leave her mouth. _

_"I am sorry what did you just say, I swear I heard that you were pregnant." David was convinced that he hadn't heard her right._

_"That's exactly what I said." She knew what would come next, the silence, he had to process the words. What she hadn't expected was the length of time the silence would continue for, it went on for far longer than she would have liked._

_ "Charming, say something please." she was starting to get impatient. How much time was he going to sit there in utter silence. _

_Eventually he managed to get words to leave his mouth "Pregnant?" David was in shock to say the least, he knew that both himself and Snow both wanted children, it's just with everything else going on he hadn't expected it yet. Plus he and Snow had only been married for 3 weeks, as far as everyone else was concerned. Even with all this going through his mind, he was happy, how could he not be. Snow was having his child, a family was all he ever wanted. "Snow that is..."_

_"Unexpected? Awful to hear? Snow was starting to get a little stressed over his reaction._

_"God Snow, no, well unexpected yes, but amazing, wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you thought you might be? Charming's smile was now growing on his face._

_"I didn't want to stress you, any more than you have been lately. With getting the Kingdom back into order, plus we still have Regina threat hanging over our heads. I thought it was best if I knew for sure, before telling you... You are happy about this?" Snow felt like to she had to make sure._

_"Yes of course I am." He stood up pulling Snow with him once again, but this time he wrapped his arms around her, picking her up from the floor and spinning her around. Once Snow's feet were back on the ground, he placed his lips against hers. Hoping to pour all his emotions and feelings into that kiss "I didn't think I could love you anymore, but I was wrong. I love you so much and I will love our child with all my heart."_

_Snow was crying again, though this time it was because she was so happy that words failed her. Instead she pulled him back in for another kiss._

* * *

"It certainly took me sometime to process; I was still quite surprised that we got away with how quickly you got bigger, since people thought we had only been married for such a short time." Snow telling him that she had been pregnant, had shot up to one of his favorite moments with her, even if he sat there in shock, for maybe longer than he should of.

"Speaking of which, we should probably go and pick up our daughter. She would have worn Penny out by now." Snow said this but made no attempt to move.

"I guess you are right, I did enjoy tonight with you though." David was the first one to stand up, Snow groaned when he also pulled her up after.

Penny didn't live far away, and it was a nice night for a walk plus it would extend their alone time just a little bit.

Once Penny opened her door, she signaled for the couple to come in, but put her finger to her mouth, to say be quite. Walking into the sitting room, Snow and David saw their little girl fast asleep on the couch. They didn't have the heart to wake her she looked so peaceful. David gently picked her up, and Snow tucked Emma's blanket around her. They mouthed their thanks to Penny, Snow giving her a quick hug, they started the journey back home.

"Daddy?" Emma said sleepy from David's arms.

"Hi Princess, tired?" He softly replied, hoping to lure Emma back to sleep.

In response to her father's question Emma just nodded, too tired to say anything else.

"Close your eyes honey, we will be home soon"

Emma was happy to apply and David watched her as her eyes slid back shut with easy.

Without removing his eyes from her "Maybe another one wouldn't be such a bad thing." He whispered over to Snow.

"No I don't think it would be." Whilst David had been watching Emma, Snow had been watching David; with the amount he could love, the baby would be very lucky indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such the delay in this chapter, I kind of lost this story a little bit hopefully back on track... Just a warning the story has jumped a little in time. Would be very grateful for your opinions. **

* * *

Emma watched her Mom from her position on the floor. The scowl deep set on her face. She was holding the baby again, it wasn't fair. Ever since her baby brother was born, it was all everyone around her seem to go on about.

Snow who was sitting on the couch with baby Leo in her arms, sighed when she saw the look on her daughter's face. It had been a hard couple of months.

When Leo was born, 2 months ago. He had to spend a few extra days in the hospital, he had been born earlier than planned. Much like his older sister, only this time there wasn't a theat of a curse looming over their heads. At the expertise of the Doctors and Nurses of this land to help.

Except all this hadn't really been fair on Emma, as both her and Charming had maybe focused on the new addition more than they had liked to or even meant to. The result of this was that Emma was having delayed terrible twos.

"Hey Em, you want to help me bath Leo? " she was hoping to make Emma at least feel involved.

"No." was her one worded answer, before she went back to the toy in her hand.

Snow hoped Charming would be home soon they couldn't continue like this.

Whilst Snow had been pregnant, Emma had been so excited about becoming a big sister. She didn't stop talking about her plans once the baby arrived. Snow hated seeing her happy go lucky daughter like this.

When Charming walked through the door, he could sense the tense atmosphere immediately. He knew he had to go work everyday, but being in this world left them with no family as such, to help Snow out with the children. If they were back home, it would have been a different story. There would be a number of close friends, people who they called family, who would have loved to give Emma all the attention she needed at this diffucult time. Or taken Leo for a few hours to give Snow a break, whilst he was at worked running the Kingdom.

They didn't regrete having another baby, they loved Leo so much. It wasn't like they could put their life on hold because of the curse. But it did mean it had been tough few months.

Charming was just about to search the house for his family, when he heard Snow's voice fron upstairs.

"Emma Ruth Nolan! What have you done in here!"

Charming took at deep breath and took the stairs two at a time. Reaching Leo's nursery, it didnt take a genius to work out what Snow was yelling at. The talc that they used for the baby was now spead around the room. Snow looked to be a breaking point.

Walking up to Snow he took the wipes out of her hand. "Hey Snow, I got this. Why don't you go and lay down for a bit."

Snow wanted to cry with relief at the sight of Charming. Not being able to get the words out of her mouth she smiled appreciatively and nodded her head. Before she walked off, she stood on tiptoes and gave Charming a kiss on his cheek.

Leo was falling alseep in his chair so once the mess was cleaned up, he placed his infant son in the cot. It was now time to go and see his daughter, this had to stop.

Emma was in her favourite hiding spot in her room. It was the place she always went to when she knew she was in trouble.

"Emma you can come out now. You aren't in trouble. Well not in trouble that much."

Charming spotted her little blond head peaking out. "Really? Mommy sound pretty mad."

"She was, can you blame her. That was quiet a mess you made."

He walked over to her bed, sitting down, patting the spot next to him for Emma. "Come on, we need to talk don't you think."

Emma walked dejectedely over to her father, she slumped down onto the bed.

"Talk to me Emma, this isn't you. Why are you behaving this way?" Charming knew that there wasnt much point in yelling at her, it wasnt going to solve the main problem.

Emma's eyes filled with tears, it broke his heart a little. Pulling her closer so she was tucked into his side. "You know Mommy and I love you so much right, and just because we love Leo now too. It does not mean that we love you any less."

Snow, who had been standing by the door listerning to her husband. Walked into the room. With her emoutions getting the best of her, tears leaked from her eyes. Charming smiled at he reassuringly, whilst moving over to also give her room on the bed.

"Oh Emma, is that what you hav been thinking. Daddy is right, of course we still love you. You are our little Princess." it was Snow's turn to hug Emma.

They waited until she had calmed down. All laying together on the small single bed. "You know what" Charming stated to his two girls "we haven't told you a story in a long time. You want to hear one now?"

Emma smiled, it was a one that lit up her face, and warmed both her patents hearts at seeing it. "Really! Right now?"

"Why not?" Snow answered. "which one is it going to be David?"

Charming thought of a story he could tell Emma, she was still a little small, so nothing too upsetting, unfortunately, most of their own story was full of heartache. Ones he would rather not think of right now.

"Ok how about we tell you about the time that Prince Charming, woke Snow White up after she ate the apple."

Snow was shocked, wondering why Charming went for that story in particular "Really David, you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. It may start off sad but for Prince Charming. It was ONE of the happiest days of his life." he beamed his all glowing smile. The one that lit up his eyes. every time he smiled like this, she was caught off guard at how much it was exactly like Emma's full watt smile. Though she was still a little unsure where he was going with this story, but decided to trust him.

"Why's that Daddy? " Emma had now completely forgot that she was upset, or should have been in trouble.

"Well we have to start at the beginning for that one. You of course know why Snow was in her glass coffin, dont you?"

"Of course, she ate a posion apple from the Evil Queen." she said boldly, being able to answer the question correctly.

Charming was not going to go into how, and most definitely why, the apple was bitten into in the first place. Letting Emma go with this world's version.

"Yes thats right." he said this with a lump in his throat, he wanted to move pass this bit as quickly as possible. "well it took the Prince and long time to find where Snow White was. The ring that they fought together to get back from the Trolls, the ring that Charming wanted so very much to give to Snow, was enchated by a very cleaver, very devious ummm.." Charming was stuck on how to describe Rumple to Emma.

"Magical creatute?" Snow supplied for him, finding it funny at Charming trying to be polite in front of their daughter. She was sure he wanted to use other names for good old Rumplstinskin.

"Close enough. Yes magical creature." He said through gritted teeth.

"Was he good then? If he helped the Prince find Snow White, he must have been." Emma interrupted before the story could be continued.

Snow and Charming looked at each other. There was a reason why they were telling these stories to Emma, but it was alway boarder line what they should say. Not wanting to lie to her, with line with her needing to know the truth, or at least this stage part of the truth.

"Well, it is a little difficult to explain." Charming started. He looked back over to his wife, begging her to help explain the wonder that was - suppose is, of Rumpleskitskin.

"As Daddy said its a little difficult. But the best way I can think of explain is well.. Ok.. Rumple looked after himself, he pretty much got things his way. If helping you, helped him, then yes he was handy to have around. But if you wanted to do something that he didnt like, he made sure it didn't happen some how." Snow hoped her daughter would understand.

Emma took her Mom's words in, thinking carefully. "So, because Rumple wanted Prince Charming to find Snow White, he helped." this fairytale was a little confusing at times.

"That is exatctly right." Charming had diffucult in understanding Rumple, he marveled at the fact Emma got it that quickly. "Rumple charmed the ring so it shone brighter as the Prince was nearing Snow's cabin. When he got there and saw her in the coffin. Well it was very hard for him." Charming cleared his throat.

"Hey Charming, it worked out more than fine for them" Snow said over the top of Emma's head. "Its a good story remember."

The small individual sitting between them watched her parents carefully. The more she heard about this Snow White and her Prince Charming. The more she was confused about her parents reaction to the stories. She never said anything though, but something was odd about the whole thing.

"Yes right.. The Prince wanted to kiss Snow White one last time. So he leaned in a placed a kiss right here" with that he leaned over to Snow and kissed her swiftly and gently on her lips, purposely crushing Emma slightly between the two of them.

"ugggghh Daddy get off" Emma tried and failed completely to sound serious, her laughter giving her away.

"Alright then, just thought it would be better showing you." Charming returned to his correct side of the bed. All three of them were laughing. It was such a different atmosphere than what he walked into a little earlier.

"Magic swept through everyone surrounding them, when the Prince kissed Snow. When her eyes opened the Prince was so happy, there aren't the words to describe how he felt. But he knew, or at least had faith that it was all going to be ok, they were together and had their whole lives ahead of them."

"They had found each other." Snow added in a quiet whisper, she was so caught up in Charming's words, she hadn't even noticed that she had said anything.

"Did you ever doubt they would?" Charming answered her with a knowing grin.

Snow couldn't help the words that left her lips next, it was almost automatic "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause."

"Pause for what Mommy?" they were doing that thing again. Emma wondered if other parents cared about fairytales as much as her parents did. She made a mental note to reminded herself to ask Suzanne, at school next if her parents were the same.

"Nothing." Snow replied quickly.

"Anyway, Snow and the Prince went for a walk in the forest, looking over the water at the castle Snow White grew up in. And the Prince FINALLY got to give that very special ring to the woman he loved, just like he promised his Mother when she gave it to him. They promised each other that they were going to get Snow's castle and Kingdom back. Together."

"Let me guess. They lived happily. ever. after." Emma asked, almost bored herself with the over used phases.

"Welllll, yes and no. It most certainly isn't the end of their story." Charming had to agree with his daughter about the use of that phase. Remembering that day, it was definitely not the end of their story.

"It's more like the beginning." Snow finished his trail of thought.

"Do I get to hear it?" Emma asked hopefully..

"Not today." Snow was just about to explain a little as to why, when she heard Leo start to cry. At least he managed to sleep a little.

"I better go and see what the little man wants, if he is anything like his father it be food." Snow teased a little, what made it more perfect was just at that point, Charming's stomach growled loudly.

Emma found this so funny that she had tears rolling down her face. Snow and Charming were just glad to see her happy persona back.

Before leaving the room Snow placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, "No more naughty behaviour. Ok"

Emma nodded her head, she realised that maybe she had been a bit silly "Hey Mommy?"

Snow had just reached the door when she heard Emma's small voice "hmm?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted any help?"

Snow was speechless for a moment, it was the first time since Leo was born that Emma wanted something to do with him. Chamring continue to lay in the bed, smiling, at that momet he knew they were going to have a more peaceful household. A fact he was looking forward to.

Snapping out of her relive, Snow quickly answered yes, before Emma could change her mind.

Mother and daughter left to see to the smallest member of the family, whilst Charming went to sort out edible dinner for them all.


End file.
